


Kats and Dogs and Grubs

by curliestFry



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, In which no one died and everyone is happy, Multi, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Pregnancy, Sorry Not Sorry, THERE IS SO MUCH SIN OK
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:16:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6451513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curliestFry/pseuds/curliestFry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The basic idea behind this is a post game AU where the group has been existing in their new universe for a while, etc. And without a mother grub or many available relationships, the question of how to reproduce is becoming more apparent. So, to see the full capacity of options available, the possibility of compatible troll and human DNA is put into play. And, as it so happens (as will be found out later by the characters) they are indeed compatible. </p><p>Please be aware that there is a lot of smut in this. Viewer discretion advised, and all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In Which There is Awkwardness Beyond Belief.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos and bookmark, and comment!
> 
> (WARNING: SIN.)

There had been numerous discussions, and fights, on this topic. Understandably so; no one really was sure how to feel about Kanaya's proposition. Sure, they all knew that they were the last of their species, but still! Being told to just fuck like rabbits and 'see what happens' wasn't something anyone was sure how to handle. It was a touchy subjects to ask a bunch of barely-adults, who would stop growing in less than five years due to godliness, to raise children, especially when their maturity levels were...not the highest. Finally, though, two of them managed to step up, and be the ones to test she and Jade's hypothesis on the likelihood of humans and trolls being able to reproduce with one another. 

Now, Jade had essentially signed up as the guinea pig for all of this. By any standards, she was mature enough to be a mother, fertile as all hell with her dog mutation, and cheerful enough to be at least bearable. So when months of research started to look promising, she said she'd be willing enough to deal with one super awkward session of either in vitro-fertilization, or super, super awkward sex with one of her troll companions. 

Her partner was much less optimistic on the situation. 

Karkat hadn't really thought about the dwindling possibility of their species collapsing, the last chance to carry on and survive slowly retreating. That is, at first. He didn't even know why he volunteered, maybe he just wanted the arguments to end, but what if it didn't work? There'd be unnecessary awkwardness on both sides. Plus they'd be doomed. He just hoped it would be worth the try. So he volunteered with obvious reluctance, stating that he'd do what a leader should, while simultaneously pointing out that his mutation made him not as virile as everyone else, and the possible grubs could die, and anything else he could think of (even if previous sperm counts ruined part of his argument).

He sat uncomfortably in the makeshift room that'd been set apart, credits to John, who was annoyingly paranoid about the subject. It had little furniture, just a small bed and a couple of shelves. Out of the many things that could be done to liven up the place, beige of all colors is what they used. Jade came in soon enough, with Kanaya behind her. She greeted Karkat with a small, nervous smile, and sat beside him on the bed. He nodded once, grunting in response. 

Kanaya spoke like they were partaking in a race- which, under the tense circumstances, it might be exactly that. "Alright, you two, you know how this protocol is to operate. The pair of you are to remain here in isolation until the injection takes effect, after which you can push the call button by the door to tell us you're ready to be let out."

The injection the jade blood spoke of was to initiate a spike in hormones and simulate an animal's heat during mating season, so as to warm up the test subjects to their objective. But since it could transmit arousal in other group members, they had to stay in here. From what was said, though, this stuff was going to make them really...weird. The male troll kept his eyes anywhere but on the other four present in the room. He didn't know when it would take place, but he didn't object. He wasn't sure if he was excited or absolutely terrified of what could happen, and he hoped it wouldn't take too long. Though the injection seemed effective, Karkat knew it hadn't been tested on many diverse species. Jade's company seemed calm, like nothing could phase her. But that's how she always was. It was a nice trait of hers. "..Thanks, Kanaya." He mumbled quietly. Her usual briskness made the air a little more thick.

"Great. Let's get things started, then." The female troll pulled out a needle, as well as a cotton ball in a cup of liquid. She wiped down both of their upper arms, then gave them each the shot, followed by a band-aid (which she kept on her all the time since becoming a rainbow drinker). Alright, you two are all set- you should start to feel the effects sometime within the hour. There's a small attached ablution block, and water on the shelves over there. Good luck, and have fun."

Jade sighed once they were alone. "So, I had to be the test dummy, what with the dog extreme-fertility thing. But how'd you get roped into this?" 

Karkat watched Kanaya leave without a word, the last they'd see of other people, or trolls, for a while. He exhaled deeply. If he had to count his regrets, this would definitely be on the top of his list. Not being one to like holding still for too long, he got up to pace off his anxieties a little. "I more or less accidentally raised my hand," He said as he walked from one end to the other. "I mean, everyone else was too chicken-shit to do it. The yelling was annoying as fuck." He scratched at the band-aid on his arm, glaring at it. The end had folded up and no longer had any stick, much to his annoyance. Between Kanaya and her cheap-ass band-aids and the suffocating air of the room, Karkat thought he would go mad. 

"Hey, calm down. And quit pacing, you'll only make yourself more claustrophobic that way." Jade sighed and grabbed him by the wrist, using it as leverage to pull herself to stand. She took her hand and scratched behind his ear in the way she knew could soothe any troll's tantrums. "I know you may not be...enthused, about all of this, but look on the bright side- we're saving both of our races here. Plus, that shot is gonna take effect soon and calm you down a little anyway."

He'd originally tried shrugging her away, but involuntarily tilted his head to her hand and smiled softly. "I guess, whatever," Truthfully, he WAS starting to feel a little strange, deep inside his stomach, a warmth rushing up his chest. Karkat glanced at the shot site again and nodded, to either her or himself, he wasn't sure. In attempt to calm himself and what was inevitably starting to take place inside his body, he laid on the bed with his arms crossed. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, he was surely overreacting. She nodded approvingly, satisfied, and smiled a little. It seemed like he was going to calm down, at least.

It took about twenty minutes for things to get weird.

Jade's stomach tightened slightly at first, followed by a flutter in her chest. Was her heart beating harder? She wasn't doing anything strenuous. Huffing, she sat down against the bed on the floor, surprised by how weak her knees felt. What she didn't see was that Karkat was reacting the same way, unable to get a look at the blush on his face. She squirmed on the ground a little, suddenly feeling simultaneously too hot and too cold. 

Karkat's face contorted in the warm discomfort, and he started pulling at his collar. It felt as if he'd eaten something too sweet, something that makes you nearly nauseous but feels good at the same time. He felt both energetic and exhausted, and was suddenly very interested in what his company was doing despite this sickening feeling. "Jade..?" He felt a little lost, but keeping his attention on her made it all a little less confusing. Karkat sat up to lean over the edge of the bed, examining her movements with great interest. Turning to look at him, she blinked at him with what were now bleary, dilated eyes. "Hmm?" Her head flopped to be beside his, tail thumping against the floor. Heh- when she looked at him, her heart beat easier and the uncomfortable feeling soothed a little! That was nice. It did make her perk up a bit to see him, though, like a puppy waking up to see their owner. In this moment, Karkat was fascinating and strange, as though they were meeting again for the first time. An uncharacteristic smile played across his lips as he slid off the bed and next to her.

Karkat reached out and touched her face and shoulder, only just coming to realize how much he liked her as a person. A lot. His eyes were at a similar point in dilation, slightly watery, too. The intense warmth spread further over his body, now feeling it in his arms and legs, among other places. He was just understanding how captivating this person was, something he wasn't fully at terms with normally. He could smell her, now. A wide and unnatural range of new feelings was a little overbearing, yet he enjoyed it all the same.

Jade wiped the forming tears away with her thumb, smiling after searching his face to ensure he wasn't sad, or something. A strange sort of adoration for him came bubbling up, a not unpleasant warmth coursing through her addled body. Her cheek moved to nudge his, their heads knocking together, and she winced before giggling softly and curling her fists in his shirt. Even though her head was swimming and her body felt unsteady and strange, Jade hadn't felt this childishly happy in what felt like forever.

Karkat's eyes were half lidded now, a little glazed over from the shot taking place. A purr rumbled out of his throat as he pressed his face against the crook of her neck, his arms soon rested on her shoulders. Karkat usually wasn't one to be affectionate like he was now, and it was a surprising change, even to his faded state. Her giggles made him smile again. This was nice, he supposed. What was he so worried about? Jade was a nice girl, this couldn't be too big a deal, right?

She shivered as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and buried his face into the crook of her neck, his nose and lips brushing against her skin. From this close proximity, she realized that she could smell him, a mouthwatering spice that made her lightheaded in the best way possible. Since Karkat was being oddly affectionate, Jade decided to go along with him, crawling into his lap without forcing him to move. "You smell good," she murmured, eyes hazy. Once in his lap, he leaned over her a little more, pressing their bodies closer and supporting the position by gliding his hands to her back. He mumbled a halfhearted response against her skin, becoming focused on nipping and biting at her neck, not drawing blood, but leaving marks. Her voice sent a shiver down his spine. The effects were definitely taking a toll, and Karkat wondered how far the hormones would go. The heat seemed to be focusing in his abdomen now, much to his disliking of it. 

His teeth felt wonderful. Part of her dizzily remembered that it shouldn't, that she shouldn't even like this. But instead another increasingly powerful part of her overrode that, and she mewled and sighed as he nipped and bit her neck, eyes half lidded. She wanted to make him feel wonderful too. He _was_ wonderful, and so deserving of it. She ducked her head to the side of his neck that was exposed, and began nibbling and sucking on his skin with just enough strength to give him marks. Her teeth bit down a bit harder than she intended after one nip from him on the sensitive spot on her neck, making her hips rock against his, and she quickly apologized by lapping at the area with a little whine of concern and guilt.

He growled in a mix of pain and pleasure, pressing light kisses to the marks he left, and tilting his head a little so she could continue. He bit her the same she bit him, as quick revenge. He shivered rather noticeably when her hips rocked against his, not hesitating to place his hands on her hips and softly rub against her, the friction felt delightful. Karkat would consider himself inexperienced, on a normal day. But he seemed to know what he was doing now, at least. Figuring they should be more comfortable, he lifted her to the bed, climbing on top of her. He wrapped her legs around his waist so that he could grind against her a little more.. Intimately.

There wasn't a bit of hesitation in her. She leaned into every bite, lick, and touch Karkat provided, shivering at the sound of him growling. When he picked her up, she clung to him, and when he wrapped her legs around him she squeezed his waist with her thighs. His hips pressed deliciously against hers, making her whine, pulling his body to be flush with hers as the weird heat in her abdomen moved down to between her legs. There was no need for talking between them, even though neither had been physically intimate before- not that there was any guarantee that they could speak if they wanted to. Her coherency melted away under his touch, unaware and likely uncaring that most of the group was eagerly listening to their progress outside the door. Her focus was only on the other.

A seriously annoying tightness was developing in his jeans as he growled and hissed in the intensifying pleasure he felt. Karkat vented that frustration by pressing his lips against hers, hard. Why were they still clothed? His face heated again with the instinctual frustration. She- well, they, should be at least halfway there at this point. Taking a daring step further to make Jade feel even better, he quickly slipped his hand down her skirt and teased her. Karkat made sure not to directly touch her clitoris, instead, he 'innocently' dragged his fingers agonizingly slow around it. To add to the teasing, he stopped rubbing against her. He bit at her lips, marking her again. Marking her as his by littering little bite marks over her body seemed to ease his frustrations, thankfully.

She whimpered sharply, bucking her hips and trailing off into a moan. She half pouted, half glared at him. If he was going to tease, then, fine. Her leg detached from around his waist, moving and pressing hard against his crotch without moving. It was clear from his biting and growling that he was claiming her as his, and she wouldn't stand for that without being able to do the same. Her teeth bit at his shoulder and she sucked harshly against the sensitive spot under his ear. If he could be gentler, then she would reward him by taking off some of her clothes- but for now, she growled in warning at him and whined. The biting actually was starting to hurt.  


He bayed, sharply palming between her legs, rubbing her feverishly. God, he wanted to just screw her senseless already. The pressure she applied to his crotch made his back arch slightly. Karkat's groaning escalated when she started biting him, and he dug his sharp nails into her hip involuntarily. He longed to grind against her leg, to distract from the tight confines of his jeans, but his pride stopped him abruptly. He turned his head up, exposing the skin on his neck. Karkat whined huskily, clutching the waistband of her skirt desperately, tugging at it like a child. He hissed her name loudly. The hormones hadn't failed, that was for sure. He found himself wanting to dominate his partner, to hold her still and cum, but subconsciously he knew that wasn't something he should want.

Jade yelped, flinching as his nails broke the skin on her her hip and made her eyes smart from the pain. Okay, that was it. If he wanted her, he would have to earn her, not take her like she was already his. She wanted to get pleasure out of this, too, especially since she'd be carrying his young if this all worked. Grabbing him by the arms, she flipped them over and sat on his hips, just above his crotch, pinning him down and holding his wrists against the bed. She snarled at him, giving him of look mixed with hurt and anger. Her nails dug into his forearms as a silent threat, commanding him to submit. She was the one with the canine instincts, and if he wasn't going to listen, she would top the shit out of him.

  
He originally fought for her not to be on top, but now simply laid there, arms held above his head. He bared his teeth smugly, a harsh rumble coming from his throat. She may have the canine instincts but, _he_  was the leader here. Karkat stared her down, looking her straight in the eye. Without the struggle she probably expected, maybe he could quickly be on top again. In one last act of defiance, he lifted his hips to rub against her, just once, just to get the reaction he sought. His bulge ached now, the harsh confines of his pants with the new added addition to the pain; the zipper made him that much more frustrated.

She stifled a moan by biting her tongue, glaring at him. He was going to be challenging, huh? 

Growling at him again, she waited until his hips ceased moving before allowing to give him any kind of relief. If he moved, she'd stop, and he'd be punished for it, Jade decided. Keeping his wrists in one hand, she used the other to push his jeans and boxers down, freeing his slick, squirming bulge. Grinning, she ran her fingers along it, before pumping it and rubbing with her thumb. Her middle finger found his nook, wet and swollen,and pushed the digit inside.

Karkat grit his teeth together, refusing to moan, although the free space around his bulge made him squeeze his eyes shut tightly. It felt good, he could admit. Scratch that, with her finger in his nook, it was heaven. He murmured her name weakly. Karkat didn't want to be so close to cumming, not yet, even if trolls could have multiple orgasms, he didn't want to give her that triumph. He made the mistake of squirming, just a little, under her. He held his breath, hoping she hadn't noticed. He was starting to understand now, the more he allowed her to do what she wanted, the quicker he'd be allowed to have his way. He hated that, but what could he do? He glared up at her, unreasonable anger boiling in his stomach.

She smiled and hummed, hearing and seeing his refusal fall apart under her. He squirmed and mumbled her name in a whine despite his best efforts, and she felt victory rise up in her chest. This was what she was demonstrating, her one coherent thought amidst the haze- one could be dominant without hurting the other person. Seeing him glare up at her with indignation only made her huff in amusement. He could deny that he was enjoying himself all he wanted, but his body was indicating otherwise. She leaned over and licked a stripe up his horn rewardingly, then thrust another finger into his nook, pushing them deeper. The fingers at his bulge squeezed and stroked, coaxing in nature.

"Seriously! Why are we ev-" His outburst was cut short by him arching his back abruptly, ejaculating the outrageous amount that trolls do, all over her clothes. His moans were definitely loud enough for anyone outside to hear. His hands were balled into fists by the time his orgasm started fading. He took a glance at her genetic-material soaked garments, and smirked. "And who's fault is that?" He said, between pants. Karkat stuck his tongue out in a childlike, but aggravating manner. Who cares if she made him cum? She'd never get the bright red material out of her clothes. He guessed, in some way or other, he still marked her. 

The hormones hadn't just increased their arousal, but also the speed at which they became utterly filled with rage. "So? I wanted an excuse to take them off. Did you think I would simply because you wanted it?" Jade raised a challenging eyebrow before pulling off her shirt, revealing her bare upper body, before smirking and shoving the garment in his mouth. "Now shut it, and learn to say thank you when a girl gets you off." With at attitude like that, no way was he getting her to be out of control. She pulled her skirt off next, tying it tightly around his wrists.

He sneered, struggling against his bonds. He was hardly interested in her body anymore, anger and sexual frustration was taking him over as he shook his head, making the material covered shirt fall out. "Oh, fuck you." He hissed. Pulling his tied arms over to his front, he sat up, albeit with a little difficulty. At this point he figured he wasn't getting anywhere with listening to her, either. Karkat naturally hated being second best, being belittled, and most of all, he hated not being in control of himself. He shrugged his bitten and bruised shoulders indifferently. "Get on with it, then." He spat with a smirk.

Jade's eyes narrowed. God, he'd just gotten off, could he be any less of a dick? Her ears perked as she noticed the faint sound of voices outside, the tone of them worried. "Shut up," she snapped at him, the hormones in combination with his attitude becoming infuriating. "I'm starting to think of not getting on with anything. Everyone's been listening, and I bet most of them are turned on right now from it. Sollux has two bulges, and in a big dick contest you lose to Equius by a mile- hell, even female trolls have bulges. What makes you think I even wanted to be paired up with you?" Her voice was a snarl, just loud enough for him to hear. "Do whatever you want, unless it's me."

She pulled the bonds from his wrists, then grabbed a blanket, going into the bathroom and locking the door.

"Yeah, well, you had the opportunity to just hurry up and get it over with, but had to just be a power hungry fool," he said to the door. His pants and boxers were back on soon, and stood up to kick the bedframe furiously. "It's not MY fault you don't know what you're doing." Karkat  wanted to leave. He wanted to punch something. He wanted to fuck. Now all alone, the effects were open to bother him, without the release of another person with him. He could hear people shuffling around outside, anxiously whispering to each other. What had happened to make them that mad at each other? 

Not even he fully knew.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Which People are Upset.
> 
> (More sin. There's a lot of it at first, obviously.)

They refused to speak to one another, let alone be in the same room, for two days afterwards. Each day they'd be given meals from the slat in the door, and had a baby monitor put in to help the group have insight on their progress. But until they'd had sex, they weren't allowed to leave.

Jade was sitting miserably on the floor as Karkat was taking his shift of being in the bedroom, silent and blinking tiredly into space. Her body wracked with feverish shivers under her blanket, her eyes glassy and face red and hot despite how cold she felt. At this point, she was barely even coherent, wallowing fitfully in her own pheromones and need. The effects of the drugs had changed, making her feel constantly weak and unwell. Her scent was stronger too. She had cried at one point, silently. Karkat had pissed her off to no end, and she wasn't giving in, but they were close friends. Or, they had been, before all of this. She wanted the person she cared about back. She _had_  wanted him as her partner for this- in fact, she had approved it before the experiment started. Those things she said weren't true...she just missed him being himself. But they still hadn't done anything at all, even talked, since then.

Karkat, at first, didn't care. Or, he thought he didn't. He didn't look at her when they changed rooms, didn't say a word when she looked like crap, nothing. He simply held his grudge for as long as he could. But her scent got to him. When he'd go into the smaller space of the bathroom, the scent nearly knocked him out. He didn't eat much, either, and spent more time punching things than think about his own needs. Not to mention that the hormones affected him as a male. So his elevated aggression and being drawn to her scent stayed. His own scent trailed with him, and he knew it. Despite constant attempts to shower it off, it would return as soon as he stepped out. He didn't like the smell mingling with hers, really, since she smelled so pleasant.

He did miss her, though. Soon his indifference faded, though his frustration stayed, and he found himself where he was now. Knocking on her door. He squirmed a bit from unease and tension, sexual or otherwise. "Jade..? Could you.. Will you open the door, please?"

Her ears perked up. Was he actually trying to be on speaking terms? She rose with some difficulty, knees buckling a bit as she shuffled to the door, the blanket forgotten and making her scent all the stronger. Sighing, she opened the door, blinking at him with tired, wary eyes. "What is it?" God, he looked as exhausted and needy as she felt, squirming before her. And he smelled even better than before- not that she would admit it.

Karkat had to stifle a groan when she opened the door. He definitely needed her at this point. The sight of her made him lose his words for a moment. Jade looked sick. Maybe she needed to go home, not that they'd let her. He didn't know how he looked, but he didn't really feel too bad, he supposed. "I... I just wanted to say I'm sorry," he murmured. "For being so rough back there.." He avoided her eyes, looking to the floor. The occasional twitch was the only movement he made at all, waiting for her to slam the door, or maybe hit him.

  
"...I forgive you." The need for him was so strong at this point, her whole body was weak from trying to fight it. She smiled in relief. "I'm sorry about all of that stuff I said. I didn't mean it. They actually ran it by me, to be paired up with you. That's why I got so mad." Her breath came out as a sigh. She already knew that the symptoms would fade once they, er, got down to business. "Now shut up and kiss me before I pass out."

  
Wasting no time, he pulled her to him and embraced her. He examined her ill-looking face for just a moment, and pressed his lips against Jade's softly, at first. This time he was determined not to fuck up. Two days of pent up aggravation and need were finally getting fulfilled...in a small quantity, at least.

As soon as Karkat had his arms around her, everything feel better and calmer and _right_  again. The feverishness washed out, and the aching lessened considerably, making her sigh in relief and cling to him in return. For a moment or so, she mused that she wished she'd known physical contact was the solution in the first place! But then his lips were on hers and thinking in general cut out, and she kissed him back with just a bit more fervor than he gave. He was trying to be gentle- at least now if he did inflict any major pain, she knew it wouldn't be by intention.

That didn't mean she wasn't eager, though.

Her excitement made him smile a little as he lifted her up, wrapping her legs around him and holding her. He parted from the quick kiss to move down and carefully kiss her neck and jaw, not letting himself get out of control again. Karkat was being gentle with everything he did, like she was a little porcelain doll. Even with her just pressed against him, disheveled and seemingly gaining in strength, he felt better. He pressed light kisses against her shoulder, now, not even bothering to leave his mark. The bruises and cuts he made last time were still there. It made him cringe.

She noticed him cringing and smiled reassuringly, kissing the hollow under his ear. "I like them. They're from you." No one would be doubting what had occurred between them once they got out of here. "Besides, you're pretty marked up too." She licked and kissed the bruises and bite marks she'd left on his neck and shoulders, latching onto his waist with her legs. It actually wouldn't bother her he left his mark on her, and to silently say so she left her own, sucking and nibbling tenderly on the skin of his throat with plenty of gentleness to ensure the red interaction didn't shift to black.

His hand slid up to be interlocked in her hair, tilting his head slightly. A tense breath he didn't realize he's been holding burst out of his mouth in a quiet moan. Karkat turned and carried her to the bed, crawling over her nervously. He didn't want to hurt her again, or worse, scare her off. The baby monitor listening in flashed in his brain, and he turned to look at it for a moment. No, he shouldn't turn it off. You don't want a bunch of people knocking on your door, not at a time like this. He slid down to her hips, pulling her shirt up just enough for him to kiss the light brown skin. The thought of how she had gotten him off crossed his mind as he glanced up at her, questioningly.

If things were to progress the way she thought they would, Jade was sure that people would be eagerly waiting outside again. She watched him give her a questioning look, and she smiled agreeably. "Hang on. I want to see you, first." Sitting up just a bit, she shed her shirt and bra, then her skirt, leaving her lace panties for him. Her hands tugged on his shirt. "After that, go nuts. I trust you." Her chest rose and fell steadily, fingers moving under his shirt and tracing his grubscars.

For the first time since the injection, Karkat was thoroughly flustered. He removed his shirt cautiously, studying her face and body for a few moments, then leaning forward to kiss her gently. His focus, also for the first time, was to ensure that she felt good too. Jade was beautiful, she deserved to feel as amazing as he did. So he decided it was time to make it that way. He rubbed his thumb in circles on her hipbone as he nervously removed her panties. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, he stole one last look at the girl before him, and got to work pressed soft kisses against her sex.

It was cute to see Karkat so flustered and concentrating so hard. He really was trying, it was easy to tell. Jade's eyes traveled appreciatively over his torso, which she was seeing for the first time, actually. They were going to be each other's first when it came to having sex, she realized, among other things. That first time around...neither of them had really taken the time to slow down and savor the experience. Hell, Jade hadn't even looked at his bulge. Then his mouth was against her sex, and she breathed out softly and shakily, fingers winding into his hair and a murmur of his name falling from her lips.

It would be different this time. 

The kissing gradually turned into equally gentle licking and sucking, his arms wrapped around her thighs to keep himself steady. A shudder went through his body when she murmured his name. He appreciated being able to do this for her, even if he was a little sloppy and inexperienced. If all this worked, and she _did_  carry his young, he wanted this experience to be good for her, not painful or uncomfortable. She was doing something she didn't even have to do. He hummed her name quietly. Just doing this for her was getting him worked up, his bulge already writhing in his jeans. He knew she was a virgin, and it made him all the more nervous to go through with this. The last thing he wanted was to hurt her after what happened last time.

  
"Nhh...a-ahh..." A sharp inhale hitched in her chest, body trembling. Her hips rutted up weakly every once in a while, squirming, rocking into his mouth. Oh, that felt _so_ good. Jade hadn't had any release since the injection, so as much as Karkat's lips and tongue would feel good normally, right now it felt like heaven. Each lap or suckle sent a bolt of pleasure down her spine. Winding her fingers into his hair, Jade stroked his horns with her thumbs and index fingers encouragingly.

He groaned softly at her touch, shutting his eyes tightly. He used his fingers carefully to massage her entrance, trying his best not to hurt her. He was getting the hang of using his tongue skillfully, savoring her moans happily. His main focus was getting her over the edge, anything to ensure she was prepared for anything _later_ , so to speak. He used his other hand to undo his jeans, relieving the pressure.

It didn't take long for her to hit her high, being as pent up as she was. Karkat's tongue managed to hit inside her just right, making her shudder, crying out in a keen as her fluids seeped into his mouth. After the spots stopped dancing in front of her eyes, Jade melted into the bed, panting and stroking his hair. 

Once she had finished her orgasm, he sat up, quickly removing his jeans and boxers completely. He crawled over her, kissing her forehead gently, tracing his fingers up her side. Karkat was a little surprised he wasn't embarrassed to be so naked in front of her, judging from how self conscious he usually was. But he trusted her. "...Just, tell me when you're ready, okay?" He intertwined his fingers into her hair as he kissed her temple again.

She smiled up at him, nodding with a warmth in her eyes. "There's the Karkat I know." Her lips kissed a line under his jaw. Wrapping her legs around his hips, she inhaled sharply as his bulge flicked and coiled against her entrance, covering the skin with thick red lubricant as it waited for her permission to proceed. Jade pulled him closer, snaking her arms around him and curling her fists under his shoulder blades. "Ready when you are," she breathed, nuzzling his cheek.

He nodded, looking her in the eye. He was nervous to proceed, knowing it might hurt her. The look on Jade's face looked anxious in its own way, whether it be through lust or nervousness. Karkat laid his forehead against hers when he very slowly pressed into her, stopping when his bulge was fully inside her and waiting for her to adjust. He took a shuddering breath; the pleasure was immediate for him, but he refrained from moving. 

Karkat certainly didn't disappoint in the size department, so his bulge was quite a bit to handle her first time. The lubricant his bulge made did help, though. Jade whined a bit, uncomfortable, but not in pain, and took deep breaths as she adjusted to him being inside her. His bulge's tip flicked ever so subtly within her, even though it was clear that he was trying to stifle it. "Okay, you can move," she said softly, looking into his eyes with a slight nod.

He watched her face as she went through the phases of adjustment with great concern, nuzzling her cheek to distract from and discomfort. But with her permission, Karkat's face turned a bright red as he slowly withdrew, and pushed back in. His bulge writhed frantically despite his best efforts, he was trying to make it seem more human for her. He took a shuddering breath and murmured her name, quickly pressing his lips against hers. She kissed back, their lips and tongues moving together in a slow rhythm. Then she broke away to smile reassuringly at him, stroking his flushing cheek with her thumb. The concentration was probably evident in his face. "Don't strain yourself...it's you I'm with. There's nothing wrong with a little squirming." Her fingers moved to intertwine with his.  
  


Her smile soothed his fears. He moved down to kiss at her jaw and upper neck, leaving light marks as he squeezed her hands lovingly. He'd picked up a pace by now, a relatively fast one. If he'd honestly known how good it would feel to have sex, truthfully, he would've probably lost his virginity years ago.

After a few thrusts his bulge managed to hit a spot inside her that made her tremble, moaning and whimpering. The discomfort faded and was replaced with the most incredible pleasure she'd ever felt. Her hands squeezed his back, hips tipping up to greet his. "F-feels so good," Jade mumbled, burying her face in his neck.

He chuckled breathily, kissing her head gently as his hand glided down her back to rest at her hip. Every few thrusts he'd stop, allowing his bulge to squirm against her walls, constantly searching for the spots that would make her shake, and then continue his pace. His eyes were half lidded, occasionally shutting tightly when almost electrocuting pleasure wrecked through his body. As Karkat neared his high, he couldn't help but wonder if everyone had started listening in again. Maybe they'd given up on trying after the two didn't speak for so long. For the decent width of his bulge, and her squeezing tightness, he was shocked, albeit impressed she adjusted so quickly. He was so close, so close.. His thrusts had picked up an erratic speed, bulge swelling and twisting as he struggled not to grip her hips too tightly.

_Okay_ , Jade thought,  _human dicks are officially sub-par in comparison to this_. Somehow Karkat was managing to thrust _and_  writhe inside her, hitting in all the right spots without being in any way painful, thanks to the pre-lubricant his bulge was secreting. Finally, finally, the tension in Jade's body released all at once. She shook violently and rutted back against his thrusts, clinging to him and biting down- gently!- on his shoulder to keep from outright wailing from the insane pleasure. Her fluids coated his bulge and squeezed him tight, as though begging for more of him.

When she came, he wrapped his arms tightly around her in an embrace, groaning from her wonderful reactions. A few seconds later, he picked up pace, faster than before, and then stopped. He was completely inside of her when he came, his mouth slightly open in a silent moan, eyes shut tightly. The amount was much more than what had been on her clothes, almost by double. He soon frantically littered kisses and gentle bites over any of her skin he could reach, a second round of genetic fluids erupting, this time inside her. None of it seemed to seep back out- it just kept steadily filling her, to such an extent that her stomach protruded slightly from the amount, firming up under her stomach. Jade cuddled up to him and kissed his cheek.

He collapsed over her for a moment, then rolled next to her. His bulge hadn't retracted yet, he was still capable of putting more into her- but he doubted it was a good idea. He heard shuffling outside, but couldn't force himself to care even if he tried. The shots affects should wear down soon, he knew. "Let's hope that worked, huh." Karkat said, a bit breathlessly. The sheets had long been covered in the red substance from the days he spent alone, but now that he'd had a place to put it.. He smiled softly.

Her fingers traced her underbelly as he spoke, smiling. As far as first times went, Jade was sure that she'd won the fucking lottery. "We should do that again sometime," she murmured, grinning at him with soft eyes as she rolled over to face him. "If this time doesn't work, or even just for the hell of it. I still haven't gotten my mouth around you yet."

He smiled, nodding in agreement. He'd go again someday, that's for sure. Karkat hoped it would work. If not to raise young with her, then just out of curiously of what a mixed species child would turn out to look like. 

Then there was a knock at the door, and her ear flicked. "Can you get that? Your... _stuff_ hasn't settled in me yet."

The knock startled him somewhat, as he sat up quickly. "Sure," He said as he pulled the blanket over her and kissed her temple. Making short work of getting dressed and half-attempting to brush his hair into its proper place for socialization, he opened the door.

Jade smiled as he was pulled into the hallway, cheers erupting at the sight of him. The door wasn't quite shut, allowing her to hear the buzz of questions and comments- asking how was it, what was all the arguing about, that John and Jake were as far across the living complex as possible, that some of them had considered recording it all to show to their possible kids, but Rose had shut them down. A few people asked how she was, but seemed to be giving her some privacy. Which was good, because holy crap, was she not suitable for company.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll update tomorrow! Thanks for reading, I appreciate your support~


End file.
